The present disclosure relates generally to communication management, and more particularly to methods and systems for participant-specific volume control.
People often communicate using various types of media. For example, people may engage in voice communication over the phone, whether by a landline, mobile phone, or voice over internet protocol (VOIP) applications. Additionally, users may use email, video conferencing, screen sharing (or other real-time collaborative communication applications), instant messaging applications and other types of media for communication.
In general, when multiple people are communicating with each other over various types of conference systems, different people are often connecting from different types of devices over different types of connections. For example, one participant may call in through a landline telephone from his or her work office. Another participant may call into the conference through a smartphone connected over a mobile phone network. Another conference participant may connect with his or her laptop computer via his or her home internet connection. Each of these different devices may cause different participants to exhibit different volume levels when they speak. Further, each conference participant may naturally have a different loudness when speaking.
Conventional systems typically allow a user to adjust the volume on his or her communication device. While this allows the user to better hear the quietest participant, it often causes the loudest participant to be too loud. This may be a source of frustration for the user. Thus, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that provide a better user experience for various communication applications.